tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Surprise, Surprise
* Michael Brandon |series=15 |series_no=15.11 |number=359 |released= * 15 March 2011 * 29 May 2011 * 21 November 2011 * 1 December 2011 * 28 March 2012 * 16 June 2012 * 25 November 2012 * 17 November 2016 |previous=Let it Snow |next=Spencer the Grand }} Surprise, Surprise is the eleventh episode of the fifteenth series. Plot Thomas is excited because it is time for a winter party, but on his travels, he meets Percy on the Fenland Track. Percy is suffering from a cracked coupling rod, so Thomas kindly shunts him to the Steamworks. Shortly, Thomas finds Edward who has a popped piston, so Thomas pushes him to the Steamworks too. A little later, Thomas meets up with Stanley who has a faulty firebox. Thomas shunts him to the Steamworks as well. Thomas is sure that his friends will be repaired in time for the children's party, but Victor is not so sure. Edward, Percy and Stanley are upset at the thought of missing the party, but Thomas has an idea: he wants to hold a party for them at the Steamworks. Thomas makes his first mistake when he does not tell Victor his plan because he looks too busy. Thomas puffs away to make arrangements and soon finds Charlie at Maithwaite. Thomas decides that Charlie's jokes will be excellent for his friends' party and the pair puff back to the Steamworks. Once there, Thomas tells Charlie to quietly tell his jokes so that he does not bother Victor and Kevin. However, Charlie is not very good at being quiet and Victor soon hears him laughing and orders him and Thomas to leave. Thomas quickly reverses, but carelessly backs into and derails Charlie. Thomas sets off to find Rocky. At the docks, he spots Rocky loading Christmas trees onto a flatbed. Thomas explains his plan to Rocky and suggests that they could borrow a Christmas tree. Rocky thinks it is a good idea and Thomas tells him not to tell Victor about their plans as they set off. Back at the Steamworks, Victor is still very busy whilst Rocky unloads the tree. Victor hears Rocky who drops the Christmas tree crate - right in front of Kevin who bashes into it. Victor is cross and Thomas decides that he should better tell Victor his plan. Victor is very sympathetic and tells Thomas that he should have told him the plan earlier. Victor then agrees to help Thomas with the preparations and tells Kevin to make room for the Christmas tree. Soon the Steamworks is decorated with sparkly lights and it is time for the party to begin. Percy thinks it is the best party ever and Thomas agrees. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Percy * Stanley * Charlie * Victor * Rocky * Kevin * Henry * Gordon * James * Toby * Emily * Rosie * Belle * Diesel * Mavis * Cranky * The Bird Watcher * The Ginger-haired Boy * Big Mickey Locations * Town Square * Tidmouth Sheds * The Fenland Track * Sodor Steamworks * Victor's Shed * Maithwaite * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company Cast UK * Ben Small as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Edward and Percy * Matt Wilkinson as Stanley, Charlie, Victor, Rocky and Kevin US * Martin Sherman as Thomas and Percy * William Hope as Edward and Rocky * Ben Small as Stanley * Glenn Wrage as Charlie * David Bedella as Victor * Kerry Shale as Kevin Trivia * Ben Small joins the US voice cast. * This is the only episode for Ben Small to voice as Stanley. * This episode aired before Day of the Diesels premiered, meaning the audience may not have known who Belle is, despite being a cameo. * This episode marks Stanley's last speaking role until the eighteenth series episode, Samson at Your Service. * This episode was the last episode to feature Glenn Wrage as Charlie. * This marks Stanley's last leading role to date. * The episode was re-narrated on Merry Winter Wish UK DVD to replace the Winter Holidays lines with Christmas Holidays. * Going by production order, this is the twentieth episode of the fifteenth series. Goofs * When Thomas finds Percy, he is behind him; but when they arrive at the Steamworks, Thomas is in front. The same thing happens with Edward. Merchandise * Take-n-Play - Surprise, Surprise at the Steamworks set * Magazine Stories - Surprise, Surprise! In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:Sorpresa, Sorpresa pl:Niespodzianka ru:Новогодний сюрприз Category:Series 15 episodes Category:Episodes